It's Sideshow Bob!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Sideshow Bob, is on the run from the cops and invades Frasier's apartment Kelsey Grammer, plays two parts.
1. It's Sideshow Bob!

It's Sideshow Bob!

Dr. Frasier Crane was on his radio station, when he got done, he said to the people.

"Well that's our show for today this is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health."

He turns off his headphones, Roz comes in from the other room.

She say's to him.

"Great show Frasier."

He replied.

"Thank you Roz I can't wait for this long weekend, i'm going to sit back relax and watched the opera."

But suddenly everyone in the studio were all screaming in terrior! Frasier said outlound.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kenny Daily ran into the studio and shouted to both Frasier and Roz.

"You two need to, get out of here right now! that looney toon sideshow Bob has escaped from prison and is here in seattle! he's in the building and is freaking crazy!"

Frasier both scared and puzzeld? said to Roz, also scared.

"Sideshow Bob, who is sideshow Bob?"

When she was about to him who he was, first she made him duck and his under the booth.

"Sideshow Bob use to work as a children's show sidekick for krusty the clown in springfeild, i forget the state but he tried to get rid of him, by dressing up like him and robbing a store but some kid knew it was him, and sent him to jail."

Just then, Sideshow Bob himself kicked the door down, with his funny looking hair he said with a deadly voice.

"So your Dr. Frasier Crane I heard you were a radio shrink."

Then he shouted.

"you think you can cure me!"

Roz terried was thinking.

"Not only he's crazy he has weird hair."

Frasier almost crying in tears said.

"Oh god, why me? I just wanted to relax and watched my favorite opera on saturday night."

Suddenly sideshow Bob calmed down and say's.

"Opera you love opera, well guess what Crane we are going to enjoy ourselfs at your place."

He then grabbed his jacket and told him.

"And if you say anything your ass is grass! I have a gun in my deep pocket and I will blow your smart brains out."

When carrying poor, Frasier out of the building he asked him a question.

"Tell me Dr. Crane do you drink wine?"

He screamed "Ahhhh!"

To... be continued?


	2. All Tied Up

Everyone at Frasier's apartment, his dad, Daphine, and Niles, were all tied up and gagged even Frasier, Bob was watching the opera on Frasier's t.v. Bob was sitting in Martin's chair enjoying the opera and said.

"It was phenomenal uh... the music was also enchanting it warmed my dark heart."

He then get's up from the chair to stair at gagged Frasier and say's to him.

"For a stupid psychologist you and I have a lot in common we both love the same art, wine and music,  
what if i'd kill you and take over your life."

He suddenly starts to fantasize him being Frasier, dream sequence.

Sideshow Bob, on the radio speaking.

"Well, Holly if I were you I would chop his head off and dump the body in the river, and to Chuck out there! rape her she was a bitch to you, well that's our show for today this is Sideshow Bob Terwilliger, wishing you a good mental Kill."

"Oh and if Bart Simpson is listening, i'm going to kill you, goodbye!"

Suddenly Martin trying to get loose from the ropes accidentally trips on the floor Bob gets upset and yelled outlound.

"Trying to escape huh! well i'm affraid i'll have to kill you now old man, but first i'll have a sherry."

When getting ready to fix himself a glass of sherry Niles steps on his big foot, making him shout.

"Ouch!"

But somehow Frasier manage's to escape from the thin ropes, Sideshow Bob was shocked!

"Crain how did you get loose!"

He tell's him.

"You can threaten me, you can tie me and my family up, but nobody touches my sherry!"

Bob then got his gun out of his pocket and say's.

"Oh, that was the wrong decision Crain."

But suddenly the cops busted down the door, and attacked Sideshow Bob and cuffed him.

Roz came to the rescue when they got there, Bob was then sitting in the police car and thought.

"Dam, I thought this plan would worked oh never mind next time  
i'll just try to capture that pesky Bart Simpson again."

The End?


End file.
